


【莫萨】Sacrilege pwp一发完

by Homo_1720



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homo_1720/pseuds/Homo_1720
Summary: warning：轻微dirty talk 第三人视角
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 21





	【莫萨】Sacrilege pwp一发完

好了我来下海了

Sacrilege（亵渎神圣）

Dirty talk预警！看了flo对于萨列里的形容（两分钟快问快答）——碧池，我就不太好了，一个下午脑子里都是黄色的废料，估计接下来几天都会只写黄色了······

Summary：我应该明白的，从我听见他说的第一个字开始，承受煎熬的就变成了两个人，而我却被迫着保守这个秘密，直到我死去。

我在那年的一月份遇见了奥兰托·麦克唐纳，他依旧穿着他破旧的大衣，骷髅般的身躯在棕褐色的破毛衣里打晃。维也纳在这个时候永远冷的吓人，我根本就不愿意去思考站在寒风中与他寒暄一刻钟的可能性，于是我请他去旁边的酒馆里坐下聊两句，可他却拒绝了，惴惴不安的左顾右盼，又像是对我欲言又止；我想询问他出了什么事，他又连忙摆摆手绕过我离开了，仿佛下一秒什么东西就要从他嘴里跳出来。这反倒激起了我的好奇心。那时候我还比较年轻，不知道保守一个惊人的秘密如同将炭火揣在怀里，作为一个作家，我只是怀着孩子讨要糖果的心情企图得到一个故事。而我只是在之后见到他的几次中不断地旁敲侧击，企图让他把已经到舌尖上的秘密吐出来。

“您别问了，莫兰塞尔，先生，您知道我是一个忠实的人，对于主人的事是半句话不能说的。“他苦着脸看着我，新生的皱纹刻在了眼角，鬓角甚至有了几缕灰色，很显然这个秘密让他老了不少——而这才过不到两个月。“奥兰托，这个秘密很显然在蚕食你的生命，”我抿了一口威士忌，而他则猛灌了一口啤酒——这个动作代表我离这个秘密已经非常接近了，“我以我母亲的名义发誓我不会说出去，我同您这么久的交情，您难道还不相信我？”我微微摊开两只手，“我是一个作家，您知道，写王公贵族的坏话会给我带来怎样的结果——特别是您的主人，宫廷首席乐师长，我再愚蠢也不会将自己多管闲事的鼻子凑到他的眼前去的。”

“好吧。”我内心欢呼一声，作为我本人来说，这算是又一次的胜利，而对于麦克唐纳，他松了一口气的样子看起来仿佛是我拯救了他，“但不能在这里——这里不行，太多人·····”

“去我的工作室。”我爽快的提议了，“那里没有仆人。”我的工作室就在河畔的一所小房子里——当我需要寻找灵感的时候，我常常把自己关在里面一两天乃至一两周，所以当它晚上彻夜亮着灯，是绝对不会有人怀疑的。奥兰托点了点头，神经质的紧了紧他的外套。我们约在了下周的这个时候，他正好可以出来放风，而我可以顺便去维也纳中搜罗两瓶不差的酒。

大约是7点的光景，天完全黑了，我看见一盏灯朝我的房子飘来。“我请求您发誓，先生。“奥兰托进门时绝望的盯着我的眼睛，“我没法做到将他们的名讳脱口而出，我希望用别的什么代替——首字母吧，如果您猜出来是谁，也不是我的责任。”他的手在发抖，几乎握不住我塞进他手里的酒杯，似乎只用首字母我就无法猜测出来是谁的想法就像把头埋进沙子里的鸵鸟那样。无论如何，我还是再次以自己和母亲的名义发誓，莫兰塞尔的誓言决不可能被打破。

“三个月前，我在马厩睡觉——我的床铺被那个新来的姑娘，乔安娜，你知道她的，那个红头发爱尔兰姑娘给占了，给佣人的房间暂时还有两间没有清理出来，天气也还好，我就睡在了马厩里，谁知道半夜下起了雨——”

“我被淋醒了，正好看见有人在顺着墙壁往上爬——我的主啊，那个人的动作很快，我下意识的要喊人来捉小偷了。可这时候——”

“这时候？”奥兰托猛喝了一大口葡萄酒，勉强对上了我的眼睛。

“我看见S先生的窗户打开了——从里面。那个人就这样爬了进去。S先生——也就是我的主人，他最近经常深夜作曲，他要求将蜡烛和足够的柴火在太阳下山之前就放进他的房间，因此这个时候大家都是睡着了的，而他的屋子还是亮着的——我借此看清了那个人的长相，我是加斯科尼人，有一点点的光对我来说就足够了。那个人是·····是——”

“是谁？先生，您快把我急死了。”我几乎要跳起来了。

“是——M先生。”他似乎终于卸下重担那般，“我不会忘记那样的金色头发，整个维也纳只有他的头发是——”

“他是——“那个名字已经在我嘴边了。“M先生。”他坚定的打断我，“我想，以M先生的脾气，爬窗户跳进别人家似乎也是合理的，毕竟他是出了名的游走在规矩之外的人，我只是有些惊讶我的主人愿意为他打开窗户。但是这么晚了，他们需要以这种方式来作曲吗？他们明明可以白天见面，而据我所知，M先生来府邸拜访的次数并不多，他们两个人见面的次数也没有那么多，整个维也纳都认为他们是死敌呢！”

“他这个时候来做什么呢？我真的很好奇，罗森博格先生抱怨M先生的话可以淹没整个府邸，这个弄臣——”他咬了一下自己的舌头，“我们很多人都并不觉得M先生如他描述中那样不堪。每次我的主人都是沉默以对，我甚至不知道他对此到底是什么态度，他看起来完全跟M先生是两个极端，我想不到他或者M先生像是罗密欧与朱丽叶那样在阳台相会的任何理由。我知道我的好奇是错的，我知道，但我不完全是好奇，您知道，他们一起作曲的时候，琴房外会有一些乐谱，会有不少人出高价买走——”

哈！原来奥兰托的欲言又止和如坐针毡并不完全来自于一个秘密，更有良心上的亏欠。我当然知道他们——作为维也纳最富盛名的音乐家，他们的手稿到底有多么珍贵。“所以你去了你主人的房间？”

“耶稣啊，我情愿我没去过。”奥兰托猛灌了一口酒，“但是平时那些手稿是被亚瑟和安妮亚捡走了，他们是当班清理那个房间的佣人，我只是捡走一两张就算是运气好了，不完整的手稿是卖不了好价钱的，我决定今晚去试试运气。于是我从后门进去了，晚上除了守门的托德，谁也不会这么晚在屋子里走来走去了。我走到门口，出乎我的意料，根本就没有一张手稿被扔出来——我是说，如果M先生在，他乱扔手稿的几率是很大的。我决定再等一会，但我躲在了另一侧的雕像后面，因为我发现我的主人的门并没有关严实，这种情况最近时有发生，我们私下归结于他对于竞争对手如临大敌的表现，以至于创作的时候完全忽视了周遭的情况，一般我们会尽量放轻手脚，视而不见——但这次，那条缝隙足够让我看清里面是什么情况。”

“我——我很难描述我看见了什么，确切的说——我看见了一地的衣物。我的主人并不是一个热衷于女人的人，皇宫里的小姐们的情书都快淹没一间佣人的屋子了，他也不心动。而现在是深夜，除了M先生和我的主人在这间房子里，还有房间外的我，我们三个是醒着的。但我感觉我更像是在做梦——”

我哽住了一瞬间，酒杯甚至都晃了一下，我突然有一种及其不妙的预感，我需要停止听这个故事，我甚至怀疑奥兰托是故意的，他希望我跟他一起承担这个保密的责任，让这个秘密烧灼我们的喉咙致死，“你的意思是——“我嘶声道。

“是的，是的，是的，先生。我的主人是个好人，我绝不会去检举他，但我现在无疑是在保护魔鬼，我是一个天主教徒——这是亵渎神圣的。“他语无伦次，我再次把他的酒杯倒满，示意他接着说下去，酒精已经让他有些神志模糊，他的用词开始变得大胆起来。

“然后是水声，非常的——淫秽的声音，我只在门缝里看见了交缠的腿，来自男人，我知道那个坐在书桌上的是我的主人，他的脚背和小腿的弧度非常的细瘦和优美，玛丽安娜对先生非常痴迷，他的小腿简直要让她神魂颠倒了。然后我看见了一只手正在抚摸它们，它向上移到了S先生的臀部，我的主人在臀部的丰腴简直超过了那些姑娘们最下流的幻想，他的臀部伴随着手指的挤压微微下陷，显出几个发红的指印来，而腰际也堆积了些许柔软的脂肪，我猜这跟他喜欢甜食分不开····而M先生也知道，他甚至那这个打趣——“

“他们在说话？“

“是的，主要是德语和意大利语，我是个下等人，我只能听懂有限的词，但我大概明白他的意思，M先生说：‘您的屁股可比我见过的酒馆的所有娼妓的都要丰满。’，我的主人用意大利语咒骂了什么，应该是一句脏话，他只是把手臂环在了M先生的脖颈上，头埋在他的肩膀上，任他施为。S先生的头发完全散开了，他的棕色的头发完全被汗水浸湿了，天哪，玛丽安娜要是知道了她会怎么办？我真不敢想象。”

“我那时候根本不敢挪动半步，虽然我知道我现在逃离应该是不会有人注意的，但很显然我吓呆了，我的眼睛被钉在了他们身上，该死——我恨不得将我的眼珠挖出来，但我还是蹲在那一动不动。看着M先生的阴茎撞击他的屁股，你知道的，鸡奸的方式。”奥兰托咽了一口唾沫，“我从来不知道男人可以对着另一个男人勃起，您能想象吗？那个场面。我的主人像一个真正的酒馆里的娼妓那样抬高了腰接受这一切，他的喘息和呻吟我都能听见，那张木桌被撞得吱嘎作向的震动几乎能传到我这里来，我感觉手脚发冷，似乎是我的灵魂在被迫观看这一切。”

“他们一直在絮絮低语，伴随着那种粘腻的，罪恶的水声和撞击声，‘您真美。’M先生称赞我的主人，一边去吻他的汗湿的长发，他们缠绵的如一对真正的爱人，‘您是我一个人的娼妓，对吗？安东尼奥?’‘是的。’我的主人回答了，他的声音比我平时听见的更加低沉，他甚至撑起身子搂紧了M先生，‘是的。‘那种眼神空洞的像是被摄取了灵魂般，我永远不会忘记那种恐怖。M先生把S先生抱了下来，放在了那些散乱的衣服上，那一瞬间我几乎以为M先生要看见我了，但他把我的主人放在了自己的腿上，我只能看见S先生猛然扬起的头，然后胡乱的摇晃着脑袋说着不，就像是正在被魔鬼折磨那般，却正在另一个男人身上起伏，骑在他的阴茎上。他们交合的麝香味简直要化成液体四处流淌了，可他们却忘情的像是即将被拆散的爱人一样对周围毫无察觉，甚至没有察觉到我的存在。”

我已经说不出任何话来，奥兰托越喝越多，他说的话也就越发露骨，我甚至无法判断哪些是他添油加醋的细节，只得由他继续说下去。

“‘您声音小一些，‘M先生说，‘您的佣人会听见的。到时候他们就都知道您是我的婊子，知道您乐意吞下我的精液就像是最热情的红发姑娘，知道您爱我——‘然后他被打断了，S先生，我的主人就这样坐在他的身上盯着他，像是他说出了什么不得了的东西，他看起来很震惊，被吓坏了那般发起抖来，似乎这才想起了他在同男人苟合，他一直咬着的领花也松开了——事实上这是唯一一样还留在他身上的东西。而M先生就只是把他抱起来，用我听不懂的话絮絮叨叨，似乎在安抚他。然后再次加快了冲撞的力度——他甚至把M先生半拖半抱的让他站立了起来，扶着一侧的钢琴。S先生的腰塌下去，像是真正的、发情的母兽般呻吟，他的阴茎——那个似乎多余的器官就这样勃起着。突然他全身僵硬了一瞬，绷紧到了极限几乎要抽搐起来，如果不是M先生快速的捂住了他的嘴，他肯定会把府里的佣人全部喊醒过来。”

“S先生身体不自然的抽搐了几下，精液就滴滴答答的从他的阴茎里淌出来，滴在那些手稿上，而他们甚至都没有在意——万福玛利亚啊，我几乎要被眼前这一幕吓得昏过去了。‘莫扎特·····‘我的主人的声音嘶哑的不成样子，他的意大利口音完全显露了出来，’这些稿子···换个地方····’‘不用，大师。’M先生的回答是掐了一把S先生的胸脯，‘您只会给我的音乐增光添彩，您就是我的缪斯。’M先生对无数姑娘说过这句话，我猜这是他说的最为真诚的一次了。”奥兰托打趣般苦笑了一下，“S先生很显然比那些姑娘们更相信这句话，我也很难形容，我感觉他、他、他——”

“他，怎么样？”大段的空白凝滞了，我看着他面色复杂的与自己的内心和信仰斗争。

“S先生，我的主人，他是真的爱莫扎特。但这是不对的，任何层面上来说，”他已经忘记了那层匿名的掩纱，“您知道，萨列里先生，在《后宫逃诱》上演之后，时常深夜在楼上踱来踱去，呓语，又哭又笑，发狂般的咒骂——我们都认为他恨莫扎特恨得深入骨髓，嫉妒得牙齿发痛，至少外面的风言风语是这样说的，天哪，他的仇恨根本就不是装出来的，他的爱也不是，没有人会同时将这两种情感糅杂在一起——我的意思是，他绝对会先于他爱的、他仇恨的对象发疯。”

“他们看起来确实疯了。”我点点头示意认可他的话。

“是的，是的，”奥兰托的眼神放空了，“直到莫扎特先生把他抱起来，压在了门板上，门砰的一下合上的声音才让我完全清醒过来，屋内的声音还在继续，而且变得激烈——似乎是某个人在承受巨大的痛苦时发出的啜泣，而伴随着的是莫扎特的低语，他在叫着我的主人的名讳，我根本不敢多待了，连滚带爬的冲下了楼。”他将最后一点酒一饮而尽，“您不会说出去，对吧？”

“我不会，我发过誓。”我摇摇头，“但是我怎么知道您说的话是真的呢？”

他用某种狐疑的，又精明的眼神打量了我。随后从内衬里拿出一条手帕，将它打开——我倒吸一口冷气，这是一张乐谱。确切的说，是上面有着几块污渍的乐谱。不用说，我知道那是什么，而到底怎样弄到的，我甚至不敢开口去询问。他只给我看了一眼，就匆匆的丢进了火堆，连带手帕一起，似乎是将魔鬼永恒的封印了起来那般。随后，他发出了一声极长的叹息，走了出去。

我呆呆的坐在原处，听着河水缓缓流向远方的声音，感到一阵高烧般的眩晕——我应该明白的，从我听见他说的第一个字开始，承受煎熬的就变成了两个人，而我却被迫着保守这个秘密，直到我死去。


End file.
